Prayuth
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Prayuth *Nationality: Thai *Sex: Male *Age: 21 years old *Birthday: April 13 *Occupation: Professional Muay Thai boxer *Height: 1.73 m *Weight: 66 kg *Blood type: AB *Hobbies: Eating tomyam and rice with mango *Hates: Pretentious people who brag about their wealth Prayuth was born in the slums of Thailand, where he learned Muay Thai to survive. His talent and desire for survival was such that, at age 16, he was already a muay thai champion. However, one day he was going to a tournament, he was challenged by a woman called "The Purple Pupil", who not only defeated him easily but also trampled on his manliness, kicking his crotch, squashing his nads and telling him: “I thought you seemed like a strong fighter, but you are so weak, how disappointed I am!”. She took of muaythai short and destroyed Thai guy's genitals. However, he was saved by Ray, a corporal of the Chinese Militia, who adviced him to stop fighting. But Prayuth insisted: “I’ve decided to enter the XD tournament! I can’t live under someone else’s protection forever, I must find my own strength!”" 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Muay Thai *'Membership: '''None Prayuth is an accomplished martial artist. His combat style consists in barraging his opponent with quick and focused strikes with his feet, knees and elbows. He also has the power to imbue his attacks with ki energy and shoot it as projectiles to the opponent. He's also able to move with great agility and speed, evading objects and attacks while doing it. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Elbow Hit (砸击): ← A / C / → A / C''' Prayuth moves forward in a descending elbow strike. It's an overhead attack. Pretty quick and very little delay. You can cancel any close normal attack into it after a hit or even if the opponent blocks, but it would lose its overhead propertes. Then, you can cancel into any special attack. Specials *'Fist Of Fury (怒之拳): ↓ ↙ ← A / C (Hold)' Prayuth charges a powerful punch surrounded by ki energy. It may work as an anti-air, and knocks the opponent away. If you hold the button, after 1 second Prayuth will release his punch in the form of a full-ranged projectile; this projectile defeats most of the others' character's, like Kaoru's or Linn's. *'Ceratops Succeeding Kick (角龙连踢): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Prayuth rises performing a knee strike, followed by a rising kick. It's the best choice for an anti-air attack. D version reaches more height and has Prayuth stepping forward a little before the jump, but has more start-up and takes more time to land. *''' |─ Fighting Style – Rhino Punch (起式-犀牛顶): ↓ ↘ → A / C''' *''' |─ Fighting Style – Flying Fish Kick (起式-飞鱼踢): ↓ ↙ ← B / D''' *''' |─ Fighting Style – Humming Bird Run (起式-蜂窝闪): ← (Charge) → B / D |-------└─Follow-Up – Carp Fall (连段-鲤鱼落): ↑ B / D |-------└─Follow-Up – Osprey Attack (连段-鱼鹰袭): ↓ B / D |-------└─Follow-Up – Ape Punch (连段-灵猿击): ↑ A / C |-------└─Follow-Up – Double Rhino Punch (连段-犀牛双顶)： ↓ A / C |------└─End – Lizard Sping (终结-蜥蜴回旋)： ↓ ↙ ← B / D |------└─End – Wild Elephant Fall (终结-蛮象坠)： ↓ ↘ → B / D |------└─End – Double Dragons (终结-双龙扣)： ↓ ↘ → A / C |------└─End – Iron Alligator Swinging Tail (终结-铁鳄摆尾)： ↓ ↙ ← A / C''' Fighting Style openers *'Rhino Punch (起式-犀牛顶): ↓ ↘ → A / C' Prayuth turns his back to the player, and performs a descending elbow strike while moving forward. This works as an overhead move, has very little recovery time and you can follow-up with any Fighting Style follow-up after this (hit or block). *'Flying Fish Kick (起式-飞鱼踢): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Prayuth steps forward as he performs a sweeping kick at ground height; it must be blocked low, and has 1 hit of auto-block. It has little start-up and recovery time, and you can follow-up with any Fighting Style follow-up after this. *'Humming Bird Run (起式-蜂窝闪): ← (Charge) → B / D' Prayuth runs forward, partially becoming a shadow and evading attacks and projectile. B version covers roughly half of the screen, while D version covers 3/4 the screen. This move doesn’t hit, but you can cancel it into any Fighting Style follow-up instantly. Fighting Style follow-ups *'Carp Fall (连段-鲤鱼落): ↑ B / D' Prayuth performs a jumping slashing heel kick. It's an overhead attack. If done with D, it has a little more start-up time, but it turns into an unlockable strike. Very little recovery time, and you can follow-up this with any Fighting Style chain ender. *'Osprey Attack (连段-鱼鹰袭): ↓ B / D' Prayuth performs a sliding kick while moving towards the opponent. This attack must be blocked low, but it's weak against hopping and overhead moves. When done with D button, it delays a little and flashes like an unblockable strike (but actually it's not). Little recovery time, and you can follow-up this with any Fighting Style chain ender. *'Ape Punch (连段-灵猿击): ↑ A / C' Prayuth steps a little forward, and then performs an upwards elbow slash. It can be used as an anti-air option only when done at certain distance and performed with perfect accuracy. Little start-up or recovery time, but weak against low attacks. You can follow-up this with any Fighting Style chain ender. *'Double Rhino Punch (连段-犀牛双顶): ↓ A / C' Prayuth performs a descending elbow slash. This looks like an overhead attack but actually it's not. After a hit, it stuns the opponent for an instant. Very little start-up or recovery time. It's weak against cross-ups, but you can follow-up this with any Fighting Style chain ender. Fighting Style enders *'Lizard Spin (终结-蜥蜴回旋): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Prayth turns round and bends in arc, then steps a little forward performing an upwards high kick. When it hits, it knocks the opponent away in the end. It is the safest option, as it has little start-up and recovery time; it's weak against sweep and ground attacks, though. *'Wild Elephant Fall (终结-蛮象坠): ↓ ↘ → B / D' Prayuth performs a hopping falling knee strike. This is an overhead move and also an unblockable that deals good damage; therefore, it has some start-up time, and doesn't always hit an opponent after a chain of attacks. However, very little recovery time. *'Double Dragons (终结-双龙扣): ↓ ↘ → A / C' Prayuth hops and performs an elbow and knee smash at the same time, clutching the opponent between them. Overhead move, and completely unblockable. Good damage, but it has considerable start-up time (D version has more start-up). Can't be used as an anti-air. Very little recovery time. *'Iron Alligator Swinging Tail (终结-铁鳄摆尾): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Prayuth hops into an elbow strike that launches the enemy upwards. After the opponent's launched, you can follow-up with almost any special move or even supermove. A version comes out faster, while C version launches the opponent higher. Supers *'Violent Fist Of Fury (暴怒之拳): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Prayuth charges a more powerful Fist of Fury and releases it quickly, dealing 1 single hit of raw power. It can work as an anti-air when done with good accuracy, and it's also excellent to juggle an opponent after any Fighting Style chain launcher. MAX version follows-up the first punch with a lesser second one, but only if the super effectively hits the opponent. It has better range, scores 2 hits max, knocks the opponent further away, and deals more damage. *'Sleepless Carnival (无眠之狂欢): ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Prayuth takes a little impulse, then starts repeatedly hopping in a series of 3 consecutive ki-infused roundhouse jumping kicks. It is not an actual overhead move, can work as an anti-air and juggle the opponent several times. Good priority. MAX version is quicker to come out, is more invincible and has more priority. Prayuth performs 4 consecutive kicks, each one scoring surprising 6 hits. It ens a successful attack with Prayuth jumping back and then return to the opponent in a diving kick, dealing 25 hits max as a total. Hidden Esoteric *'Impermanence (诸行无常): After any move from Fighting Style chains, in air: ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↘ → A + C' Prayuth poses in air, then descends with a powerful blow that causes a shockwave, bounces the opponent on the floor and then knocks it away. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Prayuth 1.jpg Prayuth 2.jpg Prayuth 3.png Prayuth-Alt.jpg =External links= ---- *Prayuth's official profile page *XD-Central: Prayuth Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ki-users